Baby 5
Baby 5 (in Japanese: ベビー5, Bebī Faibu) was a minor antagonist in One Piece. She was a servant, an assassin of the Donquixote Pirates and an executive of the crew's Pica Army. In the original Japanese version, she was voiced by Rina Sato, who also voiced Dahlia Hawthorne in the Ace Attorney anime series. Appearance Baby 5 is a woman of average size. She has a slim, well-endowed, curvaceous figure. She wears a skimpy, velvet French maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her bra partly visible. She has been seen smoking a cigarette on multiple occasions. She also carries heavy weapons on her back, including a large rifle, an axe, and a sword. She has long, black hair and wears dark colored heels. When she arrived at Punk Hazard, she wore goggles around her eyes, which became partially filled with tears after she began to cry. Upon her arrival at Punk Hazard she was seen carrying new weapons on her back: a large flamethrower and a large Gatling gun. 10 years prior, her hair seemed less curvy and she wore a ribbon. Personality Baby 5 is an incredibly emotional person, crying and attacking Donquixote Doflamingo at the same time. Despite this, she is still very eager and willing to attack her enemy even in such an emotional state She cannot say no to anything anyone asks of her, under the impression that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. This can cause her to want to marry, help, lend money to anybody who asks or even buy weapons from someone despite having no use for them due to her ability already granting her all forms of weapons, while naïvely believing the salesman in that the owner of the weapons would be blessed with happiness. As a result, she has a debt of 98,000,000 and eight late fiances. When she is unable to help a person, she deeply regrets it to the point that she wants to commit suicide. She still tends to get emotional during interrogations, as she slapped Law in order for him to answer to Doflamingo, only to cry and seek comfort from Buffalo moments later. Powers and Abilities Baby 5 ate the Buki Buki no Mi (the Arms-Arms Fruit). A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes. According to the fruit description, all of her body is made of weapons. She can transform parts of her body into either blades or firearms, or her entire body into a giant sword, missile or sickle for her partner Buffalo to wield or launch as appropriate. Alongside the versatile weapons she can produce from her own body. She also carries on her back what appears to be a Gatling gun and a large flamethrower, as well as a sword strapped to her thigh. She showed great skills in using the Gatling gun, having aimed at the Franky Shogun from a distance, with the rounds causing quite some accumulative impact, despite the robot's durability blocking all of it. She bought these on a whim due to her personality flaw and the salesman's sweet talking of her into it, despite the fact that, as noted by Buffalo, she is a weapon herself and does not need them. History After the defeat of Doflamingo, she went onto join her new fiancé Sai in celebrating and made amends with her old enemies. She and Sai later returned to Sai's home in North Blue where she watched him break off his engagement to former fiancé who beat him up. Baby 5 tended to him before he was given proper treatment for his injuries. Sometime later, the pair were married, much to her happiness as she clung to his arm. Trivia *Baby 5 is her alias. Her real name is unknown. Navigation Category:Female Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Pirates Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Hero's Lover